Various forms of hazardous wastes pose a serious threat to the environment and safe and cost efficient methods for treating and disposing of these wastes has become increasingly important.
Hazardous wastes containing excessive amounts of leachable lead are banned from land disposal. The regulatory threshold limit under Resource Conservation and Recovery Act is 5 mg/l of leachable lead as measured by TCLP (toxicity characteristic leaching procedure) test criteria, United States Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA) method 1311 (SW-846). Waste materials containing TCLP lead levels in excess of 5 mg/l are defined as lead-toxic hazardous waste and are as such restricted from land-filling under current land ban regulations. The cost of disposing lead toxic hazardous waste materials is in excess of $200.00 per ton plus the cost of transporting the hazardous material to landfills for hazardous wastes, which do not exist in every state. This makes the disposal of lead toxic hazardous waste material very expensive. Therefore, treating the lead-bearing process materials and waste streams to render them non-hazardous by RCRA definition would cut down the costs of transportation and disposal tremendously.
Conventional treatment methods for radionuclides and other radioactive substances can be categorized into three groups: 1) separation; 2) structural containment; and 3) physical stabilization/solidification. These treatment methods are complex, costly, expand volumes, and are only temporary solutions.
Various conventional methods have been tried to remove leachable, mobile radionuclides and radioactive substances from soils and other materials. Removal of contamination from soils and solid materials by leaching, centrifugation, extraction and/or washing procedures is extremely expensive and cost-prohibitive because these methods generate vast quantities of contaminated liquid wastes which require further treatment and disposal.
Conventional solidification methods based on cementation technology require up to twenty-eight (28) days curing time, increase the waste volume and may raise the pH above 12.5. USEPA defines a pH above 12.5 as hazardous. Hardened cementitious material is not conducive to retreatment in the event treatment fails obligatory confirmation testing. Solidification methods utilizing lime kiln dust, calcium carbonate and/or powdered lime for fixation are, at best, temporary solutions. Furthermore, these methods increase the waste volume and mass. A primary concern is that cementitious methods dilute the parameters of concern in the final waste matrix.
In the past, radionuclide and radioactive wastes have been temporarily stored; frequently as a liquid, a sludge, or a contaminated fine-grained solid in conjunction with contaminated soils. The art has recognized that a means must be provided for permanent disposal of these wastes, preferably as non-leachable solids, containing non-migratory radionuclides. Such solids must have certain characteristics which make the solids safe and economical for the long term (10.sup.3 to 10.sup.6 years) retention of radioactive isotopes.